


Marti and Nico's chaotic wedding

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: When Marti and Nico decide to take the big step and get married, Elia is forced to face his ex lover.





	1. WEDNESDAY

** Wednesday **

**15:30**

_Silvia's going to kill me_ , Elia thought as his Uber driver took the wrong turn, causing the car to get caught in traffic. Marvelous. His plane had taken off later than planned and now he was going to be even more late due to this moron.

And, to add to his misfortune, his phone had died right after her got down his plane so he couldn't message nor call any of his friends to inform them of impromptu complications who caused his tardiness to the last fitting.

He was two blocks away from the shop but Elia told the driver to stop the car and sprinted the rest of the distance, heavy satchel hoisted on his shoulder. Elia breathed heavily as he pushed through the door, gasping for some air. He stood in the middle of the store filled with tons of overpriced wedding dresses, a chemical floral scent tickling his nose. Just as he was about to ask one of the employee where his friends were, Silvia walked up to him.

''Where the hell were you?'' she yapped, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked, looking at him expectantly, impatient to hear his excuse.

''Stuck in fucking traffic. Feel free to go and scold the driver,'' Elia answered.

''You should've known that there would be traffic, it's 3pm. I took a Uber here at 1pm to make sure I'd be at the fitting in time. Punctuality is very important in life, Elia.''

''I was on a _plane_  at 1pm, Silvia.''

''You could've taken an earlier flight.''

Elia opened his mouth to talk back but closed it, not feeling like arguing with Silvia today. You can never win a fight with this one.

'' _Silvia_ ,'' Eva warned, long red hair tied up into a messy bun, coming from the back where the boys were all getting fitted for the last time before the big day. She turned to Elia, smiling at him. He and eva had never been close but, it was good to see her. ''The boys are at the back, you can try your suit on after Luchino finishes.''

Elia walked past Silvia, shooting her a smug smile.

An echo of boys cheering filled the room as Elia joined the boys, Martino raising from his seat on the pink couch to greet his friend, pulling him in a hug, having not seen him in  _months_. Africa isn't exactly next door.

''Congrats on the engagement. Sorry I couldn't make it.''

Marti chuckled, shaking his head. ''It's okay. At least you're here for the wedding.''

''Of course. I wouldn't miss my best friend getting married.''

Nico got up too, sharing a quick hug. ''And he's back! Where are the monkeys, Santini?'' he asked, teasing Elia.

''Right in here, can't you see,'' Elia quipped back with a smirk, motioning for the three boys.

Luchino jumped on Elia, something that didn't go unnoticed by Silvia.

''Stop jumping like that, you're gonna rip the suit!'' she chirped, forcing him away from Elia, checking if he didn't rip anything. Silvia sighed, relieved. ''Thank god it's all good. Now, go take it off, we don't want you to rip it and ruin it. This suit is expensive.''

If they had been in high school, Luchino would've  _loved_  to be palped by Silvia - he has probable dreamt about that many many times - but, after one too many rejections from the bossy blonde, he had moved on and realized that he and Silvia weren't compatible.

While Luchino was taking off the suit, Elia chatted with the soon-to-be-weddeds, catching up on Luchino's latest flirting fail. He truly was a disaster.

''Elia, you're up,'' Silvia said, handing him a dustsheet with his suit inside.

With Elia being in another continent, finding his suit had been complicated. He had to send his mensurations to Silvia for the basic infos and let the blonde do the dirty work. The other boys had all tried their suits at least once - some twice - to make sure everything fell perfectly on their body, minus Elia...so, let's pray that it fitted becuase the ceremony is in two days and they won't have time to find another suit.

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Elia peeled off his clothes and put on everything that was in the dustsheet, immediately feeling out of his comfort zone when he saw the navy suit. The last time Elia wore a suit was to a school event and, even then, he wore his jeans and skipped the waistcoat.

Once everything was on, he stepped out of the dressing room, almost bumping into Silvia who was about to pull the curtain and ask if he needed help. Elia rolled his eyes and Silvia stepped up to put on his tie, navy blue just like his suit.

''When was the last time you got a haircut?'' She wrinkled her nose, face full of judgement as she pulled at Elia's hair.

Elia shrugged, slapping her hand away. Does she know about personal space? ''I don't know. A couple months ago? Maybe more.''

''Do they not have hairdressers in the jungle?'' she asked, not letting Elia respond before moving on. ''You need to get them cut before the wedding. This is unacceptable, Elia.''

From the couch, the two lovers and Luchino watched the scene unroll without saying anything. They were bickering like an old couple, Silvia's bossy and controlling personality against Elia's snarky comebacks. What a show.

.

**18:53**

''Mama?''

He shut the door behind him, walking in as if he still lived here. It felt weird to be back in his childhood house after being gone for so long.

Nothing had changed though, the decor was still the same bare from the pictures on the staircase wall. His mom had added new ones, counting his sister's graduation picture and one of Elia when he was in Africa. He had sent it to his mom via Facebook and she printed it out, missing her son very dearly.

Working abroad had it's pros and cons. Elia had always been close to his family - especially his mom - which made it emotionally difficult for him to be so far away. But, Elia loved his job and wasn't ready to come back to Rome full time.

A warm, homey smell filled the house, making Elia smile as he tried to recall all the wonderful memories he had in the house. Running up and down the stairs and bickering with his sisters, hanging out with the guys, crawling up the stairs at 2am when he got really drunk at Gio's party, helping him mom cook dinner on Sundays; he just couldn't believe how fast it had all ended. Elia was pulled from his thought, hearing his stomach rumble. He hadn't had a proper home cooked meal in  _years_  and knew that his mom would make his favourite.

A pair of arms snaked around him, pulling the boy in a tight hug, catching him off guard. Elia was expecting it to be his sister, being one to give surprise hugs but, it was his mother. She sighed in relief giving him a kiss on the cheek. He was finally home. ''My boy, I missed you so much!''

Elia hugged back, wrapping his arms around his mother's smaller frame. ''Me too, Mama.''

''How was the flight home?'' she asked, stepping back but not releasing him completely.

''Long and tiring but, I'll live. It's good to be home.'' He gave her a warm smile. Unlike him, she hadn't changed much since he last saw her, her black hair had gotten gray-er and her full cheeks had fell a little, but she was still beautiful.

His mom reached up, cupping his cheek, looking at him thoroughly. ''My handsome boy.''

Their conversation was cut short when a timer went off in the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready.

Elia went upstairs to put his stuff up in his old bedroom while his mom went to set everything on the table, making a surprise entrance in his little sister's bedroom, making her scream in both joy and fear.

She ran up to him giving him the biggest hug. Despite the countless arguments and stupid fights they got into, they genuinely always had each other's backs. ''Elia! I missed you so much.'' She pulled back and hit his shoulder, eyebrows narrowed. ''Don't you dare leave for that long again! And, what's with the ugly hair? Is it a trend in Africa?''

Elia rolled his eyes at Giulia. ''Shut up. Dinner's ready.''

.

**19:17**

It was tense at the dinner table the second Elia's father came in and sat down. He curtly acknowledged his son, exchanging a few brief words but nothing more.

''When your mother told me you were coming home, I was shocked. I mean, your mother needed you when Nonna passed and you said it was impossible for you to come here but, your homosexual friends get married and you can free yourself?'' He lifted his eyes, dark irises full of judgement. ''This is not how we raised you. Family is the most important thing, Elia. Friends come and goes but family is always there.''

''I  _wanted_  to come home, Papa. You know how much I loved Nonna. I just couldn't leave work on such a short notice.''

His dad rolled his eyes.

Refusing to let their father ruin this dinner, Giulia cleared his throat. ''Come on dad, we should just celebrate the fact that he is home with us.'' She turned to her brother. ''What do you do in Africa beside playing with your brothers and sisters? Do you share a bed with them too?''

Elia grinned, shaking his head at his sister's snarky comment. She'll never let him live this down. ''I  _don't_  sleep with the monkeys. I should've never posted that picture on Instagram... I work at a wildlife rehabilitation center where we rescue and take care of ailing or injured animals. We put the animals back into shape and take care of them before releasing them back into the wildlife. I'm not a veterinarian so I can't do much on that side but, and I'm on call whenever someone signal an animal being mistreated or injured. Me and some other guy are also on duty and look out for illegal practices like poaching, hunting and trade. I've learned so much with Naima and her father. This is a really amazing experience, you should come visit some day.''

Giulia's eyes lit up at the offer. ''Oh my god, really? I'd love to visit.''

''That's a nice offer but, you're starting college next month, Giulia.''

''I know, Papa. I could go during the winter holidays. I have a two weeks break, that's be so cool.''

''I've heard that one before. I'm not going to let you follow your brother's path and ruin your life. You have a bright future in front of you, don't fuck it up.''

''Stop talking as if I'm not here when I'm sitting across from you. You're ridiculous... Giulia's old enough to make her own decisions, Papa. And, in case you were worried I'm not plotting against you and trying to ruin my sister's future. I just want to spend some time with her, is that not allowed?''

''Elia's a big boy, he can take care of his sister for a short stay,'' Elia's mom backed, trying to convince her husband for both their children's sake. She could see in Giulia's eyes how excited she was when Elia offered to come to Africa

''It's not what I'm worried about, Theresa. I don't want our daughter to make the same reckless choices as he brother.'' He turned to Elia. ''You dropped out of your second year of college and told us you'd be going on a trip for a couple months to clear your head and you come back  _three years_  later. Three fucking years!''

His mom flinched at her husband's tone and gave him a look. They had talked about this over and over again over the past week. She had kindly asked her husband to stop looking for ways and reasons to fight with his son during his short visit, not wanting him to feel unwelcome in his own home. Elia was only staying for two days, he could make an effort and keep his opinions to himself for two days. Apparently, it was too much to ask.

''It wasn't planned! I initially went there to see a bit of the world during my year off but I fell in love with the place and decided to stay. Why do you always try and make me sound like the bad guy? I'm sorry that you're upset because I dropped out of college and didn't follow your plans but, it wasn't my path, Papa. Get over it and live with it.''

The Elia from three years ago would've never had the guts to talk to his father like that nor talk back to him like he just did. He would've been too terrified to be victim of his father's fists for second time, haunted by the buzzing pain and paranoia of being hit again that followed the physical abuse.

Through working as a wildlife law enforcement agent, Elia was taught to never let anyone step on his feet and stand up for himself regardless who the person who's putting you down is because, who are they to talk to you like that? He met some not so cooperative people back in Africa and had to, more than once, raise his voice and use his hands to apply the law. Some people are ready to go to extreme extents for illegal trade of ivory or animal skin.

If Elia though his father was done criticizing his life choice, he was in for another ride. ''How's your love life going, son? Are you done... _experimenting_  or is this still a thing?'' his father asked, nonchalantly taking a bite of his food.

The table went silent. His bisexuality had caused tornado among their family when Elia came out during his last year of high school. At first, it was tough for his mom, she was a bit confused but, after a long heart to heart talk with her, she had pulled him in a hug and told him she loved him the same. It didn't get the same reaction from his dad though. The man had been very vocal about his disapproval and disgust for his son's choice. His homophobia even pushed him to lay a hand on Elia once but, his mom didn't know about that. Elia had wanted to tell her but he had been scared that she would be next so he kept the violent act secret to protect her.

Elia cocked an eyebrow, taunting. ''You mean if I'm still seeing girls  _and_  guys, Papa?''

His mother and sister watched the tense scene, fearing one of them would snap at the other.

''What happened with that one you were seeing a couple years ago? You know, the effeminate one with pink hair?''

 _Filippo_. Elia gulped thickly, the wound carrying the aftermath of their tough goodbyes threatening to re-open. This breakup had been one of the most painful thing Elia had to go through. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he might see Filippo again at the wedding, he didn't need his dad bringing it all up again.

''We...erm, no. We broke up, things didn't work out.''

The man huffed, almost content. ''I told you, you should've stuck to woman.''

Elia tried to hold back his frustration and anger. He felt so incredibly unaccepted in his family - mainly his father - that it was one of the main reasons why he chose to stay away for a while. His father was always looking down at him in all aspects of his life, as if Elia was a total failure to him. Elia's mom could sense him tensing up so she offered her husband a second serving of pastas, hoping he'll get off their son's back.

.

**20:35**

After dinner, there was a knock on Elia's door. Expecting his mother, Elia told her to come in but, instead, Giulia walked in, bottom lip between her teeth.

''Can I come in?''

Elia rolled his eyes. ''You're already in so...''

She sat on the edge of his bed and stayed quiet for a moment. Elia furrowed his eyebrows, sensing something was up but didn't say anything. She'll talk in her own time.

''I...I'm sorry for Papa. The way he picked on you during dinner-''

Hearing her, Elia felt as if he had never left home. Whenever their father would yell at Elia or make reproaches at him, Giulia was the one who'd come into his room and apologize for their father's shitty behavior and wrap her small arms around him to comfort him.

''You don't have to apologize for him, Giu. He's the one that should apologize to me, but I've given up my hopes for that long ago.''

''I know, it's just- I hate when he talks to you like you're a failure just because you chose to live your life a different way than his. He's brutal with his words and it hurts me to hear him say these things to you and being forced to sit there and keep quiet.'' She paused. ''It hurts Mama too.''

'You're eighteen. You don't have to listen to him anymore, you know that?''

''If I were to talk back to him, he'd kick me out. I know I'd be fine on my own but...I can't leave Mama alone, Elia. She needs me.''

His mother and sister were one of the things that held him back from leaving Italia three years ago but, Elia knew he couldn't stay in Rome and had to leave. It worried and hurt him to go but leaving and taking time to himself was the right decision.

Elia shifted on the bed and sighed, understanding Giulia's conflicted side. ''I know. But, you gotta do things for yourself too because living a life for others is a life half lived.'' He took a deep breath for a minute, reflecting on the life he's had over the past three years and gently touched Giulia's upper arm. ''I know it sounds tough now, getting away from everyone feels foreign and scary, but you'll get to know more about yourself. These past three years, I've learned so much about myself. Being on your own and trying new things is the best way to discover yourself and what you like. Let's be real here, would you have ever thought I'd be a certified wildlife law enforcement agent in Africa five years ago?'' 

She shook her head, laughing as she imagined a scrawny looking Elia trying to make poacher respect the law. The guy would've knocked him out in a second.

''I'm not saying you have to go in a foreign country, but you have to give yourself a chance and take the jump even though it's scary. I know you're more than capable.''

She smiled softly and nodded. ''You worry about me too much, Elia, but I promise that I'm gonna figure this out at my own pace. I'm not gonna just sit around and listen to dad...and that goes for you too. Don't live your life in guilt. What you did was the right thing to do.  And, by the way, Filippo missed out. He would've had a great partner in crime.''

.

**21:00**

To celebrate Marti and Nico's coming wedding and Elia's return to Italy, the boys - minus Giovanni who was still in Florence - decided to have a night out at the bar like the old days.

''To the to-be-wedded!'' Luchino said, following the boys and raising his beer, the glass bottles clinking lightly as they made a toast. ''When does Gio arrives again?'' he asked, taking a seat and almost falling off the seat, causing the other three to laugh.

''Tomorrow,'' Marti responded, having a subtle look around, as if he was looking for someone. ''I'm picking him and Sofia up from the train station.'' He scooted close to Nico who had an arm wrapped around his waist, sensing his fiancé's nervosity. ''Wanna come with me?''

Luchi shook his head. ''I can't. I have work.''

Marti nodded at Elia. ''And you?''

''Sure. What time?''

''8am.''

Elia scrunched his face. Although the time zone wasn't different, the long flight had  _killed_  him. And after all the beer he was planning on drinking tonight, there was no way he was going to be up and ready in time to pick up Gio. ''That's...early. Can we get lunch together instead?''

Marti chuckled. ''Okay. Works with me.''

They were all drinking their beers and catching up on each other's lives when Marti's shoulders tensed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Nico. The older boy was about to ask what was up when he caught a familiar face right in Marti's vision field, causing him to tense up too.

Before Martino could warn Elia about who was coming by, Filippo was already at their table, another boy  following right behind. ''If you're here for a bachelor party, I'm afraid you won't be seeing a lot of good dicks tonight.''

Marti smiled, shaking his head at Filippo.

''We wanted to have one but realized it would be impossible to split the gang in two given we have the same friends,'' Nico explained, sounding a bit bummed.

Filippo nodded, understanding the situation. ''You could go together. Fuck tradition. I know a few enjoyable places for the eyes if you're interested,'' he offered kindly with a cheeky wink, taking a sip of his bright colored drink.

''Are we going to a gay club?!'' Luchi asked, wiggling his eyebrows, very keen at the idea.

Martino shook his head, wrinkling his nose. '' _No_  bachelor party. I'm begging you.''

Nico chuckled, kissing his cheek. ''Okay, baby.''

Elia had heard him but hadn't been able to tear his eyes off the beat-up looking table and look at him, the old red sticker who was slowly peeling off with time seeming suddenly very interesting. His voice itself had sent shivers down his back and made his mind fuzzy. He had been anticipating this meeting, knowing it would happen eventually. After all, Filippo was one of Marti's close friend, they were bound to see each other again sooner or later.

Elia had a pressing envy to run out of the bar but, he was more mature than that.

Slowly, Elia lifted his gaze and their eyes crossed over the table and, for a mere second, it felt like there was only the two of them. Elia felt as if he was being transported in Filippo's bedroom, three years ago, trading lazy kisses and soft touches under the morning glow. He remembered Filo's sweet smell as he gave him soft kisses down his neck. After the way things ended, seeing him with another guy tonight felt like a slap across the face.

Physically, Filippo hadn't changed much. He was still sporting his lip ring and matching earing, the small hoop having been switched for a pink diamond - classic Filippo. Elia was pleasantly surprised to see that Filippo's hair were back to pink and freshly dyed - maybe he did it for the wedding? The last time Elia had seen him, Filippo's hair were its natural dark color and, even though every colors looked good on him, pink was  _his_  color.

''Elia!''

A hand was being waved in from of his face and the brunet jerked his head away from Filippo. ''Uh?''

Marti sighed. ''I was trying to make presentations...''

''Sorry. I saw a cute girl by the bar and got a bit distracted,'' he lied.

The redhead shook his head, rolling his eyes. ''You haven't met Julian, Filippo's boyfriend.''

Filippo's companion extended his hand in Elia's direction, shaking it politely. ''Julian.''

''Elia.''

Julian's face shifted after Elia had presented himself, as if something just clicked. Had Filippo talked to Julian about him?

Noticing Julian staring at Elia for a bit too long, Filippo grew worried and pulled his the blond to the dancefloor, telling everyone to follow and move their asses.

Marti stopped Elia, telling Nico they'd join them in a second. ''I should've warned you about Filippo. I didn't know if he'd come.''

''It's okay, Marti,'' Elia assured, flashing him a smile. ''When I sent back the RSVP for your wedding, I knew I was going to have to see Filippo. I wasn't going to ask you to not invite him because we dated and broke up. That would've been unfair from me.''

''I would've totally understood if you had though.''

 


	2. THURSDAY

** Thursday **

**10:56**

Waking up after drinking one too many beer the night before was always rough. Elia stretched his limbs and whined, still sleepy. His throat was dry and he felt like shit.

Last night was supposed to be only Elia and the boys, drinking beers and dancing at their OG bar but, naturally, nothing ever goes as planned. Saying Elia wouldn't have gone to the bar if he had known Filippo would be present was an exaggeration, but he certainly wouldn't have gone sober. Especially if he had known that Filippo's new beau would come along.

Elia was proud of himself for not drinking himself into oblivion. In the past, Filippo had been responsible of many of Elia's blackouts and nasty hangovers.

The sunlight was peering through the old Marvel themed curtains, making it impossible for the brunet to fall back asleep. Reaching over to his nightstand, Elia picked up his phone to check the time so he wouldn't be late for lunch with Gio and Marti, furrowing his eyebrows when seeing a new message from an unknown number.

> **Unknown number:**  Was good to see you last night, it's been a long time

_Filippo_ , he figured.

Like in every bad breakup, Elia had deleted every traces of his ex boyfriend on his social media and phone, knowing that seeing or hearing from Filippo again would be cause him pain.

And, to assure himself that he wouldn't drunk call his ex.

Elia almost didn't respond, having sworn to himself to not let Filippo into his life again. Fingers hit the keyboard as he typed bitterly and stayed brief, not wanting to show that he was still hurt from all that happened.

> **Elia:** Yeah, 3 years.

.

**12:12**

''No, no. That's  _not_  what happened,'' Martino insisted, shaking his head but Gio spoke over him.

''It is! Nico told me how you gracefully fell into the sea close to their family beach house,'' Gio explained, holding his laughter, clear grin on his lips.

''Something slimy touched me! It made me panic, it could've been a jellyfish that might have stung me, okay? And then, the wave arrived and took me back and- Stop laughing you two...''

Elia laughed along with Gio. ''I wish I would've been there to see that.''

Before Martino could re-explain the situation, the waitress arrived with their food, setting their respective sandwiches in from of them and wishing them bon apétit.

Gio moaned at the first bite, saying how hungry he was on the train but didn't think to bring any snacks.

''I can't believe you and Nico are finally doing it. When you told me about the engagement, I didn't think you'd get married so fast. It feels like you told me the big news only yesterday.''

''Nico didn't want a winter wedding. It's his fault for proposing in the spring.''

''Yeah, yeah. As if you weren't just as eager to marry him,'' Giovanni teased, shaking his best friend's shoulder. ''

Marti's face flushed from shyness. He wasn't the kind of person who'd talk so openly about he and Nico's relationship. They had always been a more private couple and, while Luchino often got frustrated over Marti's refusal to answer his nosey questions, he was right to keep it to himself because sometimes, oversharing can do more harm to relationships.

''Who's next now, uh? Whose marriage is Silvia going to organize next?''

Elia scoffed. ''Certainly not mine. I'd be too scared to arrive to an all over pink decorated reception room. Can you imagine?'' He grimaced. ''What a fucking  _nightmare_ ''

Marti chuckled, shaking his head. ''She's not that bad. Actually, she's a really good wedding planner. She has great ideas and...didn't really give us the choice after she learned about the engagement. And, Eva's helping her. I trust Eva.''

Beside Marti and Nico, no one of the squad seemed ready to take the big step. It wasn't a race, anyway. They had all the time in the world and neither weren't there in life yet. Luchino has been single for over a year, Elia was more into hookups than relationships and Gio-

''Where's Sofia?'' Elia asked between two bites, curious to why she wasn't here.

When Giovanni got together with 'Argentina' around five years ago, none of the boys had expected them to stay together for so long. They had even made bets - which they all lost when the couple moved to Florence together after graduation.

Gio pulled his eyebrows, hesitating for a few seconds before responding. ''She was caught up with work and couldn't free herself for the weekend.''

Subtly, Elia glanced at Marti, silently asking if he should believe him. Gio wasn't a liar but, he wasn't one to force his dirty laundry on others, even his friends. Back when he and Eva were having relationship problems and going through a rough patch, it took the blue eyed boy weeks before he told Martino and Elia about it. It was natural for Elia to be worried about his relationship with Sofia.

''What about you? What happened to that girl you were seeing? Marlena, was it?''

Marti arched an eyebrow, having never heard of this girl before. ''Who's Marlena?''

Shaking his head, Elia took a sip of his beverage. ''No one worth talking about.''

Marlena, Geena or Nyongo, neither of them meant anything to Elia. They were just...distractions. One fling among others.

Minutes went by and soon, their conversation was interrupted when Elia's phone began to buzz every couple of minutes.

> **Silvia:** Can you meet me at this address, please?
> 
> **Silvia:** We have an emergency that could ruin Martino and Niccolo's wedding. You wouldn't want that, do you?
> 
> **Silvia:**  I know you've read my message. This is VERY important.
> 
> **Silvia:**  Elia!!

Elia frowned seeing the multiple messages from Silvia concerning the wedding. Why hadn't Silvia asked someone else? Even though he was very tempted to, he couldn't just ignore her. Knowing Silvia, she wouldn't hesitate to blame any fails concerning the wedding on him if he didn't answer her. He had to do something.

He sighed in frustration, he couldn't believe he got himself roped into this. ''Guys, I have to go. I'm sorry, it's just...my mom needs me for something. I'll see you later? It was good seeing you again, Gio.''

.

**13:44**

Elia followed the address Silvia had sent him, confused when he stood in front of a...hair salon. Maybe she had given him the wrong address?

''Elia!'' Silvia's cheery voice said, crossing the street, a coffee in her right hand and phone on the other. ''Took you long enough.''

Rolling his eyes, Elia chose to ignore her remark. ''What is it you needed my help with, Silvia? I was having lunch with Gio and Marti, if better be a good reason or else-''

''You're going to get a haircut. I got you an appointment at this really good salon. Laura is the best hairdresser I know, she'll fix this mess and do miracle on you.''

''Silvia, you said you needed my  _help_.''

She made an obvious face. ''I lied, obvi. I know that if I had told you to meet me to get a haircut you wouldn't have come so...''

''So, you ambushed me?!''

''Well...okay. Yeah, I did. I had a good reason though. Your caveman haircut could ruin Martino and Niccolo's wedding pictures-''

Silvia's rambling was cut off by a voice coming from the street, cars honking as a pink haired man crossed the street dangerously. ''Sorry, sorry. I'm late. I got caught in traffic and was forced to park two blocks from here because I couldn't find a parking.'' They hugged and kissed each other's cheek the classic way Silvia does. ''Looking good today, darling,'' Filippo noted, giving the blonde an approval sign.

Silvia smiled, twirling in her pink romper. ''Thanks, Fili. I was debating between this one and a silver one for the practice dinner but I ended up choosing the silver.'' She unlocked her phone to show him a picture of said dress.

Filippo nodded. ''Your boobs looks  _so_  good in this dress.''

''I know! My butt's cute too. I'll show you tomorrow.''

''With a dress like this, there's no way you're gonna finish the night alone.''

She gaped and swatted his arm. ''Filippo!''

Elia cringed at their conversation. If he heard one more thing about Silvia's boobs or ass, his lunch is going to end up on the sidewalk. ''Are you two done or..?''

Silvia glanced at Elia, giving him attitude. ''Are you always this rude?'' she countered.

Filippo's eyes traveled between the two, taking it upon himself to cut the tension before an argument erupted. ''So, what emergency did you need me for?'' he asked Silvia.

''Right. Well, I'm sure you can see the situation from here: Elia's hair is  _tragic_. It clearly hasn't been cut in months...maybe a year even. It's full of split ends and it has no style or body. It looks like he had been stuck on a deserted island. We can't have a capillary disaster on the wedding photos. Help me here, Filippo.''

Furrowing his eyebrows, Filippo jauged Elia's hair situation. His dark locks were much longer than he ever had them, from what Filippo remembered. A few pieces were falling on his temple and over his right eyebrow, framing his face beautifully.

''I think it looks great,'' Filippo said with a flirty smile, contradicting Silvia.

Elia wanted to slap that smile off Filippo's face. How dare he smile at him like that?

''Filippo!'' Silvia exclaimed. ''I was counting on you to help me convince him.''

Filippo shrugged, eyes still on his ex boyfriend.

.

Much to Elia's relief, Silvia got a phone call and was forced to leave, abandoning them in front of the hair salon - which Elia was  _not_  going to go in. Even though he was glad Silvia had left, the brunet didn't like the idea of being alone with Filippo. In the past, it had led to a handful of surprising situations like their first kiss or getting a blowjob in a bar's dirty bathroom. 

''Wanna go for a coffee? We could catch up and-''

Red flags flashed in Elia's mind. With Filippo, a coffee was  _never_  just a coffee. It was like those people who text you to 'Netflix and chill'; it's a code for fucking.

''I...I can't,'' Elia stammered out.

.

_''I never thought we'd end up here.''_

_''You mean with my hand down your boxers?''_

_''That among other,'' Filippo replied, chuckling._

_Him and Elia were sprawled on Filippo's bed, jagged breaths, recovering from their sexual encounter. What was supposed to be a coffee date had turned into them making out as they went up Filippo's stairs, hands all over each other, feeling each other up, no coffee needed._

_It was the middle of the afternoon when they had stumbled inside Filippo's apartment, thankful that Eleonora wasn't home that Wednesday afternoon. That would've been awkward on both Eleonora and Elia's end._

_''And to say this was supposed to be a coffee date.'' Elia snickered, thinking back to the Instagram DM that Filippo had sent him. ''We_ never _got coffee.''_

_Filippo rolled over on his stomach, mischievous look in his eyes as he grasped his lip ring between his teeth. ''I lied, I never wanted to get coffee. This is exactly what I was hoping would happen.'' He kissed Elia's shoulder, resting his chin on it._

 


	3. FRIDAY

** Friday **

**12:10**

Four hours later, Niccolò pulled in the hotel parking where everyone will be staying for the wedding. It took them a while to decide on the venue, debating whether choosing a different place to stay the night and host the recepting but, in the end, realized it would be better - and safer - for all the tipsy-  _drunk_  guests to not have to take their car to get to the hotel from the reception.

Silvia had showed them a handful of hotels but, neither were to their taste. Marti didn't want anything fancy and Nico wanted to have the reception outside, not feeling like being cramped inside during summer. It was also easier to add tables and chairs for surprise guests.

''There's a massive pool at the hotel, we should go in before everyone gets here,'' Marti suggested, knowing it will be too busy and overall madness when all their family and friends arrive.

Gio agreed from the backseat. With more than a hundred guests, it wouldn't be long before the poolside gets crowded and filled with kids. ''Yeah. We'll each check in and meet down at the pool?''

''Shouldn't we wait for Luca?'' Nico said. ''Poor guy had to do all your dirty work because you ditched Silvia last minute to pick up everyone's suits.''

Elia and Gio laughed, imagining no-muscles Luchino carrying all of the suits and dresses with Silvia yelling after him to not crease or rip them.

''I never agreed to this!'' Elia defended. He must've pissed Silvia an umpteenth time by not following her plans but Elia couldn't care less. He wasn't her little dog.

''And, I don't have my car. How did she want me to take everything up here?'' Gio questioned.

''I'm sure Silvia would've let you in her car,'' Nico mocked from the driver seat, snickering.

Martino shook his head, swatting Nico's arm.

''No thanks. I don't fancy dying with her behind the steering wheel,'' Elia retorted, pointing out how dangerous the blonde was on the highway. According to Eva, Silvia once almost drove them off the road while searching for a specific song. Lucky for them, Federica was in the passenger seat and grabbed the steering wheel.

.

**13:00**

The boys got out of the car, finally arrived at the hotel, stretching gleefully after being cramped for so long. Nico opened the car's trunk and chucked a bag at Gio, almost hitting Elia in the process.

''Careful,'' Marti warned. ''Your best man can't have a bruise on his face for the wedding.''

Nico chuckled, rolling his eyes. He had grown to love all of Marti's friends and surprisingly had gotten very close to Elia which was why he was Nico's best man and not Marti's. For once, Nico felt like he completely belonged and was accepted.

The older one rolled his eyes. ''What a fragile child,'' Nico snickered.

Elia flipped him off with a grin, adding to their banter.

They entered the hotel and checked in, each grabbing their respective room keys, which didn't make everyone happy.

Upon booking the hotel, a rule was established that couples roomed together and the singles, like Elia and Luchino, had to share a double room. The hotel fees were less expensive that way and Marti and Nico didn't have to book half of this pricey hotel.

''Your girlfriend isn't even here and you get a room to yourself. Luchino farts in his sleep! Please, Gio,'' Elia demanded, not fancying sharing a room with Luchino. He might be one of his best friends but no one wanted to share a room with Luchi and his nightly farts.

Gio laughed and shook his head. ''Sorry, bro.''

.

**14:40**

While they were at the pool, drinking beers and fighting with pool spaghettis - yes, they were  _children_  -, Silvia showed up on the poolside, heavy wedding planner in hands, and announced Elia and Gio that they needed their help setting up the tables and the decors for the tonight's dinner.

Reluctantly, the boys joined Luchino and the girls - minus Eleonora who hadn't arrived yet - who were opening tables and chairs, placing everything accordingly to Silvia's plan. The goal was to install everything before 6pm and now that Elia and Gio had joined, Silvia were pretty confident to finish in time. No offence to Luchino, but he wasn't very helpful with the tables.

To confirm her point, Elia caught sight of Luchino who was struggling with a table, almost hitting himself in the face when pulling it open. Oh Luchi...

.

**16:00**

Around late afternoon, the tables were all set and ready to be decorated by Federica, Sana and Luchino who was surprisingly great at this. While they were on tablecloths and centerpieces duty, Silvia brought out the silver holders that had each and every guests's name on it. When they came to the Contrabbandieri table, things got a bit problematic placement wise because of some last minute changements requests from Martino. Initially, Filippo had been placed with the boys but, after seeing the Elia's reaction at the bar, Marti had warned her to seat Filippo elsewhere. He didn't dwell on the reason behind the change, knowing Elia didn't like spreading his personal life around. He might have invited Filippo to the wedding but, he wasn't going to make his friend uncomfortable and miserable by forcing them to sit around the same table.

''If Fili sits with us, we'll need to move one girl,'' Silvia resonated out loud, eyebrows pulled, eyes on the placement plan. She sighed. ''I don't understand why can't Fili sit with you...''

Elia stayed quiet, thankful for Marti's privacy policy, and Gio glanced at him. He didn't fancy having Silvia all up in his business.

''If Marti requested to move him, he must have a reason,'' Giovanni reminded her. ''He's one of the grooms, you have to respect his request.''

''I know. But, I can't put him with Marti or Nico's family members, that would be awkward.''

''I can switch seat with him,'' Eva offered. ''I don't mind sitting with the boys.''

''Need-I remind you that Fede and Giovanni don't exactly get along. He's the guy you cheated on him with, Eva.'' Silvia glanced at Gio apologetically. ''Sorry. I shouldn't have said that...''

Eva's facial expression changed at the mention of Federico. ''Erm, Fede won't be coming.''

Silvia's frown deepened. ''Why is that? The RSVP said he'd be there.''

''We're not together anymore.''

She quickly glanced at Gio after announcing the breakup, something that didn't go unnoticed by Elia. He also noticed the small smile at the corner of their lips.

The news took Silvia by surprise. They had been together for a couple years now and it wasn't in Federico's nature to keep a girl around for this long. Had he cheated on her? A part of Silvia wanted to question Eva, curious about the reason behind their separation but she held her tongue. It wasn't the right time.

''Oh. I...I'm really sorry, Eva.''

The redhead shrugged. ''I'm okay, Sil,'' she promised with a smile.

''Wait, won't it be awkward between you two?'' Silvia motionned between Eva and Gio. ''I mean, you're exes.''

Eva waved her off. ''It's fine. Gio and I are over this shit.''

The blonde eyed her cautiously. ''Okay... If you say so. Oh, and, don't worry, Eva. We'll find you a cute guy to dance with.''

.

**20:21**

The hotel's garden was packed, filled with loved ones who here to celebrate Martino and Niccolo's union. Everyone was dressed in fancy summer-y attire, chatting and greeting each other with hugs and cheek kisses. Each of the guests went up to the to-be-weds and sending them their best wishes.

A ice cold beer in hand, Elia watched as Marti and Nico kissed, smiles on their lips as one of Nico's family member - a cousin, perhaps - came up to them. At this precise second, Elia envied them and their 'perfect' relationship. He  _knew_  their relationship wasn't perfect - he was there when things got tough a couple years ago - but, to his eyes, it was perfect. They were honest, loyal and faithful, aka everything Filippo was not.

Talking about Filippo, he chose this moment to make his entrance, sporting an hideous pink button up that matched his hair - bullshit, it made Elia salivate. He had a bright smile on his face, flashing his pearly white teeth, catching sight of his sister in the distance. Eleonora crossed the morrocan tiled ground and hugged the taller one tightly.

Right behind him, holding two flutes of champagne in his hands, stood a blond male dressed in a dull grey shirt with short sleeves. Elia scowled, fingers tightening around his beer.  _Fucking Julian_.

What was he doing here? Elia wondered. He might be Filippo's hookup of the moment but that didn't give him the right to come at Martino and Niccolo's wedding.

Julian handed a flute to Filippo before he was being introduced to both Eleonora and Edoardo. They smiled politely and shook hands, chatting as they sipped the champagne. Julian's hand had come to rest at the small of Filippo's back and that's when Elia decided he needed a stronger drink if he wanted to get through the night.

He down the last of his beer and set it on the bar counter. ''Rum & Coke, please. Make it strong.''

While Elia waited for his drink at the bar, Julian had walked up there too, ordering two glasses of wine. Having seen him approaching, Elia had looked away, his back to him, hoping that the guy wouldn't come talk to him.

''You're Elia, right? We met at the-''

The bartender handed Elia his drink. He took a sip before turning around and facing Julian. ''And you're Filippo's latest Grindr hookup,'' Elia pointed.

Julian chuckled. ''It might seem that way but, actually, we've been seeing each other for almost eight months now,'' he informed proudly.

Eight months? Elia wanted to laugh.

Julian smiles brightly. ''We're going to Greece to celebrate our eight months together in two weeks.''

''Oh yeah? That's _cute_.'' The sarcasm and bitterness in Elia's voice was loud and clear. ''See you around, Jordan.'' He purposely bumped Julian's shoulder as he left the bar area, giving one look at the glass of wine Julian was holding. ''Oh, by the way, he prefers cocktails.''

.

**20:50**

Dinner had just started but Elia's bladder _needed_  to be emptied. He downed the last of his third drink and told the boys he'd be right back.

Every time he saw Filippo and his beau, Elia needed a drink. He even got a  _shot_  when he caught them kissing.

He was washing his hands when the bathroom door opened and in came Filippo, a stern look on his face. ''What the fuck, Elia!'' he hissed, not caring if there was anyone else in the bathroom.

''Hello to you too.''

Filippo's eyes narrowed. ''You have all the right be bitter but don't purposely try to ruin my relationship or bring Julian into this mess. He is for nothing.''

''I was right, though.'' Elia smirked, dark irises looking up at his ex. ''The idiot brought you wine.'' He paused, taking a few strides, his breath hitting Filippo's face as he spoke. ''You  _hate_ wine.''

The older one bit his lip, feeling Elia's hot breath on his skin, and locked gaze with Elia, breath catching in his throat. There was this intensity in their eyes, secretly longing for a kiss.

At this moment, Elia wanted nothing more than to grab Filippo by the collar of his pink button up and kiss him hard. He wanted to tangle his fingers in his cotton candy-esque locks and scrape at his scalp the way he knew Filippo liked it. He wanted to slip his tongue inside his mouth and feel Filippo's slender hands under his shirt, perfectly manicured fingernails digging into his lower back. He wanted-

Filippo's phone vibrated in his pocket, forcing them blink away from their reverie, and he sighed. ''I have to get back.''

Elia scoffed, shaking his head. ''It's always going to be like this with you, uh?''

''What are you talking about?''

''You don't want him, Filo.'' Elia paused. ''Jordan is just some pretty face of passage.''

''It's  _Julian_.''

The younger one rolled his eyes. ''Call him what you want. You don't love him.''

''You don't know him, nor us. How can you say such a thing-''

''Because I know you, and you're not a  _vanilla_  type of guy.''

The words took Filippo aback, caught by his own words, having once said that vanilla was plain and boring. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. It was a very Elia thing to use someone's words against them. He might come off as this nice and quiet guy who never talkshit about people, but it's all an appearance. Deep down, he's sneaky and fully capable of holding a grudge.

Without saying anything, Filippo turned around and stormed out.

.

**21:13**

''What took you so long?'' Gio asked as Elia returned, a new drink in hand. ''I had to stop Luchi from eating your plate. It's impressing how much food he can store in that tiny body.''

''Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom,'' Luchino teased.

Elia rolled his eyes at his friends, sitting down and loudly putting his glass on the table. He pushed his plate in the blond's direction. ''You can have it. I'm not hungry.''

A victory smile spread on his lips, losing not time stuffing his face. Gio shook his head and laughed at his endless stomach.

A clinking sound resonated through the garden, catching everyone's attention. Eva stood on the small stage at the front, announcing the start of the free-spoken speeches. The important speeches like the parents, and best men would be tomorrow but tonight was an open stage for whoever wanted to say a couple words in honor of Marti and Nico.

While people spoke about the to-be-wedded, Luchino happily ate and Elia continued to drink his drink - a little too fast for his blue eyed friend's liking. He hadn't eaten and had gotten god knows how many drinks since 8pm which worried Gio a little.

Instead of listening to the speeches, Elia's eyes found Filippo and Julian. He had a perfect view of them from his seat with was both a blessing and a curse. He watched them quietly, not realizing that his eyes were now watering up. He watched as Filippo gently gave Julian a soft kiss on the neck, making Julian giggle and turn bright red. That used to be Filippo's favourite spot. He used to kiss Elia like that  _all the time_ , and now, he had been easily replaced like an old toy. He wiped away his eyes and went to get another drink.

''Where are you going?'' Gio questioned. ''It's almost Luchi's turn.''

Elia glanced up seeing Luchino in his green shirt, waiting nervously to make his speech. ''I need a refill,'' he explained, wiggling his empty glass.

Then came Luchino's turn and people laughed at his stories, making Marti flush in his seat at the table of honor. It wouldn't be a Luca speech without embarrassing stories to tell-tale.

''I have hundreds more stories to tell you all but I'm afraid Marti's red face can't take any more so I'll stop here.'' He sent them a best wishes and got off stage.

Seeing the stage empty, Elia smiled wickedly and stopped playing with the now empty glass, standing.

Immediately, Gio grabbed his arm, trying to pull him down, having seen the smile on his face. He was up to something. ''Where are you going? Sit down.'' Quickly, Gio glanced around, trying to not attract attention. He didn't want his friend to make a scene at the rehearsal dinner. ''Elia, you're drunk. Sit down.''

''I'm doing fine, Gio.  _Relax_.''

As Elia made his way over to the small stage, stumbling a little, Silvia eyed Eleonora and Edoardo from across the table, who were whispering and laughing. The blonde pulled her eyebrows together.

Ever since they had arrived to the villa, they were being weirdly secretive and intimate, sharing kisses more than usual and being attached to the hip - which didn't go unnoticed by Silvia. She had the feeling that they were hiding something but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

''Hi, I'm Elia and I'm a friend of both grooms. I've known Martino for over a decade and...what a disaster gay he was when he met Nico. I'm surprised he was able to score a guy like Nico given his shitty flirting skills.'' Martino hid his face in his hands as Gio shook his shoulders, both laughing, remembering the whole Emma Covitti fiasco. ''I'm even more surprised that the one whom he chose as best man and relationship advisor can't keep a relationship of his own.'' Elia let out a sarcastic laugh and Marti's laugh died, glancing at Gio from the back and then to Elia, growing worried. ''How can someone who doesn't know shit about love offer his guidance to someone else? Maybe you should follow your own advices and stop being a spineless coward for once.''

.

**21:59**

''What the fuck was that?!'' Gio demanded after forcing Elia off stage, pulling him aside to a quiet area, away from the wedding guests. ''I get that seeing your ex with his new man might be difficult for you, but you can't go on stage, drunk, and sort out your dirty laundry at your friends's rehearsal dinner. This is Marti and Nico's rehearsal dinner, not a free audience for relationships conflicts.''

''I was just telling the truth about Filippo,'' Elia explained. ''Everyone praises him like he's this relationship adviser god, as if he knows  _everything_  about love and is better than anyone else, when he knows fuckall about love. Someone had to bring him back to earth...and Julian has to know what he is getting into,'' he slurred, looking away from Gio, fearing that his eyes would betray him.

''So, you were only looking out for Julian, uh?'' Gio asked, trying to not laugh because there's no way Elia was looking out of his ex's new boyfriend.

Elia nodded. ''Y-yeah.''

The brunet arched an eyebrow, not believing him. ''If you say so.'' Gio's face softened, calming blue irises looking at Elia. ''But, if you want to talk about Filippo - elsewhere than on stage -, I'm here, okay? I know you want to look strong and act okay, but I know you're  _not_. I'm not blind. And, slow down with the drinking, drowning your problems in alcohol isn't the way to get better. It's just a temporary fix. We don't want you finishing the night in an ethylic coma.''

Gio was the best friend you can wish for. He is always there for you and will never judge you regardless the situation. He's the friend you can always count on - and, he gives the rightest advices. His kind heart, openness and intelligence makes him the greatest friend. Anyone who doesn't have a Giovanni Garau in their life are very unlucky.

Their moment was interrupted when a pissed Filippo turned the corner, finally finding who he was looking for. ''We need to talk.  _Now_.''

Gio glanced between the two and gave one last warning look to Elia. A part of him wanted to look out for his friend - knowing that whatever Filippo had to say wouldn't be nice - but, they had to solve their issues. ''I'll let you two talk...but keep it civilized, there's a hundred wedding guests less than five meters away. We don't need to hear any more of you two's personal drama.''

Filippo waited for Gio to leave and be out of sight before speaking his mind.

''Are you out of your fucking mind? What the  _fuck_  was that, Elia?'' he boomed.

''Truth hurts, doesn't it?''

''Truth?'' Filippo scoffed. ''What you said isn't why I'm mad. The reason I'm so mad is because you humiliated me in front of a hundred wedding guests and, by default, you also humiliated Martino and Niccolo. This is their wedding weekend. What you did was beyond disrespectful and embarrassing for [everyone] because, when you spoke on stage, you forcefully involved all the guests into our personal stuff. Next time you have something to say to me, have some respect and save us all from the embarassement and say it to my face instead calling me names in front of our friends's wedding guests.''

''This is all your fault. If you hadn't come here with your fuck toy I wouldn't have had to go on that stage- Why did you do this to me? You knew this would hurt me yet you showed up with him!''

Filippo rolled his eyes, exasperated. ''Oh, excuse me, are you going through some teenage jealousy crisis? All throughout our relationship you reproached me to act like that a teenager, but it's you now. You're the one who makes scenes and gets jealous over exes and-''

''Why did you move on?''

''Because that's what people do, Elia. It's normal to move on. They breakup and hurt for a bit and then move on and life goes on.''

''It doesn't have to be like that...'' Elia mumbled, head down as if he was talking to himself. ''I don't get it. You're willing to be with someone you barely know for eight months, yet, when it was me, you pushed me away every time I brought up commitment?''

Closing his eyes, the pink haired one sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Elia was right. Commitment has always gotten in-between the two and it was a major conflict in their relationship. They both had feelings for each other but Filippo refused to give Elia space in his life. He wouldn't let him keep clothes at his place or even a toothbrush. Every time Elia evoked the idea of moving together, Filippo would get distant for a few days and it was never to be brought up again.

Filippo opened his eyes, keeping them low. ''I was a different person back then.''

Elia stepped closer to his ex, fingers touching his covered chest lightly, playing with the buttons of the pink shirt.

Filippo's breath hitched, feeling Elia's hands on him. He took a deep breath and reluctantly stepped back, pushing his hands away. ''And, so were you. The Elia you are now...I'm not sure I could love him still.''

.

**22:31**

Gio accompanied Elia to his room and to his bed to cool off and get some rest before tomorrow, knowing in advance that he would be hangover. After his talk with Filippo - which had ended sourly -, Giovanni had found his friend at the bar despite his warnings to slow down on the alcohol. Seeing the state he was in, he took him upstairs and decided it was time to call it a night.

Some would call Elia's behavior pathetic, but not Gio. Having gone through something similar, though not as intense, he understood Elia's binge drinking. After going through a traumatic experience, drinking to forget or drinking out of frustration was a common way of coping for people who are unable to properly deal with their emotions. It hurt Giovanni to see his friend so miserable and destroying himself like that. Alcohol was an all too easy a vice to turn to when you're feeling down and, even though Elia claimed to have everything under control, the ending is always the same: you spiral out of control before you realize it and end up in a hospital with alcohol poisoning...or worse.

''Is Marti mad at me?'' Elia asked in a calmer voice, removing his shoes with a little struggle, having difficulty manipulating the laces and untying them.

''I don't know. You'll have to ask him.''

Gio put his shoes at the end of the bed so Elia wouldn't trip on his way to the bathroom in case he had to vomit his guts out at 3am.

''Thanks for being here, Gio. At least I still have one friend.''

''We do stupid things when we're in love,'' the blue eyes one said, taking a seat on the bed beside his inebriated friend.

Elia agreed and started playing with his hands, eyes on his lap.

Minutes passed and Elia's silence told Gio that his friend didn't want to talk about what happened with Filippo so he didn't push. From the vodka shots he was downing at the bar, it was a given that his talk with Filippo didn't go well.

Gio wanted to ask Elia if he'd be good on his own to change or if he was too drunk to do so when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, eyebrows furrowing worriedly as he read the text. ''Alright. I'll let you rest. Luchino should be here in an hour or so. You can call me if you need anything, okay? Goodnight...and drink lots of water.'' With one last smile, he left the room, leaving Elia alone with his broken heart.

The pain always hit him the hardest when he was alone, without anything to distract him from his aching heart. The pain had died down a little while he was in Africa but, upon returning to Italy, it all came back. The pain hitting him as if he had been run over by a fucking truck the second he landed eyes on Filippo Sava.

It took Elia three years to patch up his broken heart and only one second to have it ripped apart again. The caution tape he had used to repair the cracks on his heart was struggling to hold up the broken pieces, threatening to shatter into a million pieces again, the last three years of recovery having all gone to waste.

And, to help his cause, a new hole had pierced his heart after Filippo had told him he could never love the person Elia had become. His words resonated in Elia's mind, repeating themself over and over.

Head in his hands, Elia made himself a short recap of how it all went downhill tonight and how he ruined his chance of getting back together with Filippo in only a few hours.

First, there was the bitter chat at the bar with Julian which had led to the bathroom encounter with Filippo. In that bathroom, for a couple seconds, Elia almost felt like he had Filippo back, but jealousy had conducted him to the bar and then he made that stupid speech. Going on that stage had been the cherry on top. If he hadn't went on stage, Filippo wouldn't despise him.

'' _Fuck_.'' Elia grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room, knocking down a lamp and most likely breaking it. Not caring about the possible damages of the hotel room, he fell back against the pillows and fisted his hands in the sheets, releasing all his pent up emotions. He fucked up big time and now there was no going back.  _Nothing_  could fix things between him and Filippo. It was over. For good.

He tried to shut his eyes, hoping to fall asleep to calm his thoughts. But that wasn't happening; his brain replaying the things that had happened over and over again.

Elia grabbed his phone and opened Instagram, logging onto his old account that was now on private. He had told everyone that he had deleted it but, he hadn't, wanting to keep some part of Filippo with him. There was a handful of pictures of them, each related to a different memories which Elia remembered perfectly. Some at the club, both of them sweaty and drunk, tongues out and goofy faces; some in bed, messy hair and most of their clothes peeled off and scattered on the floor; more professional and artistic shots from Filippo's fancy camera and many more.

God, he missed him so much. He had never been one to get attached this easily, never having experienced missing someone like this. Or, maybe it was the alcohol that made him feel this way?

.

**22:55**

When Filippo got to Martino's room, his other best man was already there, sitting on the bed king size bed, talking some sense into the redhead who was curled up, his hands clinging on to the bed sheets. It was clear that he had been crying, a look that Filippo had not seen on Marti's face for a long time. The last time he was this frustrated was when he was trying to figure out his situation with Nico. This made Filippo frown deeply, crossing the room to get to his friend. ''I came here as fast as I could. What do you mean you don't want to get married anymore.''

Martino shrugged gently. ''What if it's not the right time? What if we are too young and immature to carry through with a marriage. Most couple who got married young ends up divorcing less than two years later. I mean, you know how Nico can be unstable and you know how much I can panic. What if we can't work it out?''

Filippo shook his head, gently rubbing his back. '' _Rose_. Listen to me, commitments are always scary. Commitments are fucking terrifying but, I know you and I know Nico. You both love each other and have been willing and capable to work through every single obstacle that life put in your path. Just because you're married doesn't change anything. You'll be the same Martino and he'll be the same Niccolo. Marriage doesn't change anything in a couple, it's just a piece of paper...and expensive rings.''

Giovanni nodded. ''Filippo is right, Marti. You've been together since high school and haven't broken up ever. I don't think you're making a mistake.''

''The only mistake you're making right now is wasting your last minutes worrying over something you shouldn't doubt about and chatting with us instead of spending them with Nico,'' Filippo said, reminding Marti that he and Nico would have to take their separate ways until the ceremony when midnight will strike.

Even though their wedding wasn't too traditional - they were both man to start with - they insisted on following some traditions like wearing something green and how the groom cannot see the bride -  _other groom_ , in their case - until the wedding ceremony.

Martino nodded. Right, he should spend time with Nico before going to bed. His kisses always made him less anxious.

''But, Nico left with his mom. He's rooming with his parents for the night. She won't let me see him...''

''Hey, it's not midnight yet, she can't force you apart,'' Gio informed, checking the time on his phone.

Sitting up, Martino smiled, thanking his friends for the talk, no longer seeing a grey cloud over his head. ''Okay. I guess I'll go see Nico.'' He glanced at Filippo, an apologetic look in his eyes. ''How are you? I'm sorry for Elia-''

Filippo rolled his eyes. ''Don't worry about me. Go see your man before it's too late.''

.

Upon exiting Martino's room, a wave of long red hair came out of the elevator, making her way in their direction. She was carrying her phone in hands, looking nervous.

Filippo nodded at Eva, bidding her goodnight before heading to his room two doors down.

''Can I talk to you?'' she said quietly to Giovanni, standing closer than needed.

Her nervousness worried the curly haired one, immediately nodding.

.

**23:09**

Classic to weddings, tonight had been one to remember in more ways than one. Just when he thought the drama was over, Filippo had gotten a frantic text from Marti saying he didn't want to get married anymore. Filippo almost had a stroke when reading the text, the words on the small screen sounding impossible. Luckily, everything was under control again and Martino and Niccolò were set to get married tomorrow, just as planned.

With a sigh, Filippo closed the door of his room. The day had finally come to an end and he was exhausted. He usually never went to bed early, but after the roller coaster of emotions he went through, an early night was much needed.

Julian had stayed down with the girls, having offered to help them with some last minute preparations for tomorrow.

Filippo knew how lucky he was when it came to Julien. He had such a big and kind heart; not a lot of people would offer their help to someone they barely knew. Filippo smiled half heartedly, Julian was such a great guy and Filippo keep hurting him and forcefully catching him up in complicated and embarrassing situations. Julian would never say that Filippo is hurting him, but he is not an idiot. It's clear in his eyes that it hurts him when his boyfriend cries over Elia at night, yet, every time, he says nothing and pulls him in his arms and comforts him until he falls asleep.

Filippo  _loves_  Julian. He really does. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and all that cheesy, cliché things with him, but his feelings for a certain olive skinned brunet overshadowed everything he felt for Julian. Thinking about it, he doesn't think he'll ever have emotions as strong as he ever did for Elia Santini for anyone else.

He loved Elia with all his heart even after he had humiliated him on stage and said nasty things about him. Did that make him a masochist? 

To clear his head, Filippo got inside the shower, letting hot water cascading down his back, watching the pink dye bleeding down the drain, wishing his feelings for his ex would follow suit. Life would be so much easier this way.

With a sigh, Filippo shut off the water and got out of the shower. As Therapeutic as a long shower would've been, he needed his beauty sleep for the wedding photos tomorrow. He couldn't have bags under his eyes and dull, tired skin, he needed to look fresh and glowy.

Just as he finished pulling on his sleep shirt, there was a knock on his door. He opened the door without glancing through the peephole, thinking it was Julian who had forgotten his key card.

It wasn't Julian.

''Elia?'' He pulled his eyebrows, confused to see him standing outside his room. ''Did you come here to throw some insults at me again? If so, save your saliva.''

''No, I-'' His eyes were down, his hair a mess and his shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He looked  _rough_. ''Can I come in?'' he asked. 

The answer was easy. Yes or no. But, Filippo couldn't seem to decide. Why did he always struggled with the easiest decisions? On one side, his brain was telling him to not let Elia in for logical reason. No one should let an ex boyfriend in - especially not after a couple drinks. But his heart, his heart would always open the door to Elia, even if it ended up hurting him.

Filippo stepped back and opened the door wider, letting the brunet inside, possibly making the second worse or best mistake of his life. Either way, he'll deal with the consequences.

The door closed, they stood in the quietness of the hotel room, neither of them making a move to sit down or speak up. It stayed like this for a minute or two, Elia's eyes looking everywhere by at Filippo. He caught the pink shirt the older one was wearing tonight, the soft colored fabric peeking from under the inside out jeans on the chair by the window, most likely all creased. Some things don't change; Filippo has never been great at folding clothes or tidying.

The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable.

Sometimes managing the silence felt much easier than actually speaking. At least, no one said anything hurtful when there was silence. But, at the same time, living an easy life is impossible.

Elia finally built up the courage to break the comfort of the silence, apologizing and admitting his wrongs. ''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier.''

Filippo's lips tugged into a small smile. ''Thanks, it's nice of you but, you should save your apologizes for Marti and Nico, they need it more than me. They had to apologize on your behalf to all of the guests.''

Elia sighed and sat down, pushing his face in his hands. ''I ruined their weekend, I fucked everything up. That's not how I wanted this trip to go...''

As much as Filippo wanted to huff and tell Elia that he had brought this on himself, the younger one needed comfort and an ear, not a reminder of his fuck ups.

''What are you talking about?'' Filippo demanded, joining Elia on the bed, keeping a good distance between them - just in case.

''I was hoping we'd talk and-'' Elia shook his head, getting the cold feet. ''Forget about it. Forget I said that.''

''Elia. You know me better than to ask me to forget something. Finish what you said.''

Elia shook his head. ''You don't want to hear what I have to say. You're going to hate me...more than you already do.''

 _That's impossible_ , Filippo wanted to say.

''Spit it out, Santini.'' 

''I-I... Fuck it.'' Without any warnings, Elia leaned and smashed their lips together.

For a moment, Filippo was taken aback, frozen as he felt Elia's plush lips on his. He had been wishing for Elia's another taste of Elia's lips for so long. Filippo felt like a child on Christmas morning, finally getting the present they had wished for.

It took only a few seconds before Filippo kissed back, their lips still fitting together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that never forgot their shape; it was all just like the good old days. Even though the kiss was forbidden; what's forbidden always taste better than what's allowed.

Elia put his hands on Filippo as they kissed,  _craving_ the feeling of him under his fingertips, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer, a burning envy and need to make up for the time they were apart. He released a breath of air, gasping, as Filippo pushed his tongue past his lips, slipping his hands through Elia's long hair, loving its new length. It was perfect to run your fingers through it and tug at during blowjobs.

The kiss was messy but sensual, a perfect mix they both mastered.

Elia moaned and Filippo smirked, raising to his knees to straddle the younger one,  _needing_ more. Tilting his neck up to not break the kiss, adjusting to the new height, Elia's hands slipped under Filippo's shirt, feeling warmth of his skin underneath his fingertips, running them up his back, fingernails scraping over his shoulder blades, making Filippo gasp and push down, creating a friction between their lower halves.

Leaving Filippo's lips, Elia kissed down his neck, knowing it was Filippo's favorite place to be kissed - except below the belt. Even though three years had passed since Elia had last kissed him, he still remembered the little things that Filippo liked, the ones that drove him crazy.

The tight pressure in Elia's pants started feeling too tight and Filippo could feel it through the thin fabric of his boxers as he sank into his lap, grinding down, both moaning.

'' _Fuck_ ,'' Filippo gasped, feeling Elia's teeth biting at his skin, knowing it will leave a mark there.

All thoughts of Julian had left his brain, Elia's name flashing in red behind his eyes. He was the only thing on Filippo's mind. At this exact moment, Filippo realized he was doomed and that whoever would be by his side wouldn't surpass Elia Santini.

Lips found home to each other again and Filippo continued unbuttoning Elia's button up, eager to uncover the tan skin he loved to kiss all over while Elia's hands slid down to his ass, squeezing.

Secluded in the intimacy of Filippo's hotel room, lost in each other's touch, it was easy to forget the rest of the world but, Filippo's vibrating phone on the bed was quick to bring them back to the real world. Filippo sat up, grabbing his phone only to read a text from Julian.

> **Julian:**  Where are you, baby? I've been looking for you for twenty minutes

_Shit_. He could feel the guilt rushing into his system, reality hitting him as his heart started to beat fast. He had cheated on Julian with his ex, the one he promised there was nothing between them anymore. Filippo had let his pulsions make all the decisions for him and now he was left with guilt and remorse.

Elia tried to pull Filippo back in for another kiss but Filippo resisted, dodging the brunet's lips, pushing his away. He couldn't hurt Julian anymore than he already has. 

''You're drunk, darling. I think it's best we stop there.''

 


End file.
